


Lost & Found

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I saw his true face and now he's gone.She saw my true face and now my heart is broken.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



_I stood there looking at him for what felt like hours. He kept on repeating the same thing over again as I saw his true face. What was I going to do when the man I am in love with is really the devil himself. He told me from the start he is really the devil himself. Of course like anyone I didn't believe him. All I kept saying when I saw his true face was._

"It's all true."

Lucifer stood there not getting it right away until he reached up and touched his face. "Oh fuck." He muttered softly as he saw the look on Chloe's face even as his human face came back. He saw this look once before when he showed Linda his true face at her request. "Chloe." He moved to step towards her but stopped himself as he looked away from her. "I should go." He said simply as tears formed in his eyes before he let his wings out and left her behind as the tears started to fall down his face.

Chloe just stood there as it hit her that Lucifer is not only the devil, has wings, and was crying as he left. "He looked so broken." She muttered softly just as the police showed up with there guns pointed at her. "I'm police detective Chloe Decker." She spent the next couple of hours telling them what happened leaving out the fact that Lucifer is the devil. They asked if she was alone. "No, I had back up. Last I saw Lucifer he was stabbed by Markus who tried to kill us both. He stumbled away by the time I got down here." They kept on talking to her for a bit longer. "Look I should go check on my partner." They told her not to leave town and she walked out heading to get a taxi.

_I stood alone in my loft as the tears kept falling down my face. I knew she didn't want me to be around her or her daughter either. This was one rule I would have to break and I will leave. It would be for the best for Chloe even if it breaks my heart. Funny I forgot I even have one until I fell in love with her._

Chloe got to Lux and took the elevator up to the loft and once again found his things covered. "Crap he moves fast." She said simply as she walked through the loft looking for him. "Lucifer?" She called out as she headed to the balcony then and looked down at the city and then up onto the roof and finally the sky. She looked up at the moon and shook her head slightly. She pulled out her phone and called Maze then.

Linda picked up Maze's phone and answered it. "Maze's phone. Her friend Linda speaking." She said making sure her friend rested.

Chloe blinked slightly. "What happened to Maze?"

Linda looked at Maze who looked back at her. "Oh, Chloe it's you. Maze got hurt because of Cain's men. Let Lucifer know she's safe and sound."

Chloe sighed softly. "I would if... you know it just sounds even odd even in my head."

Linda put it on speaker then for Maze to hear. "Did he tell you the truth?"

Chloe looked at her phone funny. "You mean the fact that Lucifer is really the devil all along then yes in a way he did."

Maze muttered softly. "Fuck me I never thought he tells her the truth."

Chloe sighed softly. "Not really tell his other face was on when I found him standing over Marcus's dead body. And who is Cain anyway?"

Linda sighed softly. "Marcus is really Cain the brother of Abel. And the son of Adam and Eve from way back in the garden of Eden."

Chloe groaned softly. "How to give me a headache one oh one. Anyway does Maze know where he could have gone that I could get to?"

Maze shook her head slightly. "If he's not in Lux. You could try all his other housing listings. Or try praying to one of his siblings and ask them. But unless its Amenadiel the others might not help you. Sorry."

Chloe sighed softly. "Thanks anyway." She said simply as she heard a sneeze behind her. And saw a woman standing there dressed in black robes and look rather dark and drab. "Am I dead or something?"

The woman laughed softly. "Are you looking for Lu?" She asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe looked at her kind of funny. "Yes? Are you one of Lucifer's old lovers?"

The woman made a face then. "Eww father no. I'm his baby sister Azarel. You know the angel of death." She said with a bright smile on her face. "You must be Chloe. My brother Amenadiel talks about how you have gotten the rebel to change." She said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "You remind me of Ella."

Azarel laughed softly. "She's my friend she thinks I'm her ghost friend. It's a lot easier for some then ghost. Anyway, where is Lu did you two have a fight or something?"

Chloe told her what happened even between her and Lucifer as well too. "I didn't handle that very well." She said simply.

Azarel shook her head slightly. "No, but I don't blame you. It can be hard for humans to understand it now then way back then when father turned on the light."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Do you think you could check hell for me. While I try and check all his holdings here?"

Azarel nodded her head. "Sure. If I can't I will see if Amenadiel can come help. He's always been very good at tracking down Lu and the rest of us."

Chloe laughed softly. "A big brother's job is never done."

Azarel smiled softly. "Back then never was." She said before she vanished from sight.

Chloe turned and headed towards the elevator then to ride down slowly as her heart breaks for what she had done to Lucifer.


	2. On the hunt for the rare devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is still in hiding. Azarel has gone to look for him in hell while Chloe starts her hunt for him in all the holdings he owns.

_I stood alone with my thoughts and my drinking. Asking my self over and over again what could I do differently for her. She hates me now but my heart still bleeds for her. Why did you bless her into being, father when right now I fear she hates me. I wouldn't be surprised if she is right now drinking away the memory of what she saw and of me._

Chloe got into her car and she called Dan. "Dan, can you watch Trixie for a few days?"

Dan almost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, do you mind if it's at your place. Just a lot of memory's here you know."

Chloe smiled softly at her phone. "Yeah sure. How are you holding up?"

Dan sighed softly. "As well as can be expected. Did you kill him or Lucifer?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Lucifer did."

Dan groaned. "He's never going to let me live that down is he?"

Chloe laughed then. "Um no."

Dan muttered under his breath. "Okay then." He went to hang up then.

"What did you just say about Lucifer, Dan?"

Dan groaned slightly. "I said he's a mother fucking bastard." He said before he hung up the phone then.

Chloe laughed softly as she put her phone away and started the car. She remembered right off the top of her head a few of the places she knew he owned. So she figures she would check them out one by one while she waited for him to show up again or one of his siblings came down to help her find him.

Azarel entered hell and slipped in and looked around trying to avoid any demon's walking by. She did pass a door that read "Do not enter serve punishment going on." Like any younger sibling, she opened the door and almost as quickly closed the door. " **OH, MY GOD!** "

Inside the room, Azarel had seen a man stapped to a table getting butt fucked by a woman with a strap-on that looked like a monster cock. She quickly walked away as she tried to forget what she had just seen. Though she kept thinking back to the fact the guy seems to be almost enjoying it too. She slapped her self in the face as she checked the rest of hell for her brother. After she was done looking she had to duck as the man from earlier was walked out on a leash.

"Come on Cain time for your next punishment. We're going to give you to your brother Able." The demon chuckled darkly. "Yes, you're going to be his fuck toy now until the king returns to hell."

Cain muttered something but Azarel couldn't hear him. She left before anyone else came walking out then.


	3. Three down and nine more to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you do have to ask for help when looking for a runaway.

_I keep on drinking as I sit here alone. Oh look I found pills to take I forgot I have those. Or the weed I had stashed here as well. Every time I hear a bird flying overhead I feel a horror within my self. What sibling has come to demand my return to hell or to Lux? I left my phone in my loft. A part of me wanted to take it with me just in case if she called me. But the other part of me decided it was better if I didn't have that urge to call her or more tears would fall down my face again._

Chloe was back in her car after checking the third place out of a dozen he currently holds. She popped her neck slightly before she dialed Ella's number. "Ella I need you to do me a favor."

Ella yawned softly. "Sure what is it?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Sorry for waking you up. But can you send me all the places that Lucifer owns to my phone, please?"

Ella looked a little worried before she spoke. "You two have a fight?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Kind of. It's a long story I will tell you about it some time okay."

Ella thought about it for a moment before she sighed. "Alright give me change to get back to the station and I will send you that information then."

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Oh and Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye." Chloe hung up the phone as she kept on driving down the road. She sighed to her self. "Three down and nine more to go in Los Angeles." Her lips smirked softly at the fact of the city they are in and he used to be an angel so long ago.


	4. Five down and seven to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some helpful information is coming Chloe's way.

_I think I will lay down now. Maybe if I go to sleep the pain of what I lost will go away. Yes, it's a great idea. I can't keep going on like this anymore I love her too damn much._

Chloe walked towards her car again and looked up skyward. "Really your son is upset and you can't send one of your children down here to help me locate Lucifer?" She said glaring up at the sky.

Azarel walked around the side of the house. "Sorry I was playing avoid the demon's in hell."

Chloe turned towards Azarel then. "Oh sorry was he in there?"

Azarel shook her head slightly. "No sorry. Amenadiel is on his way here now. He wanted to make sure Charlotte was alright."

Chloe smiled softly. "So she got to go to heaven then?"

Azarel nodded with a smile. "Yes, she is being treated like royalty since she did save Amenadiel after all."

Chloe smiled softly. "She's earned it."

Azarel looked a little worried then. "I'm here about you."

Chloe blinked slightly. "I'm not dead am I?"

Azarel shook her head. "Answer is still no on that front its something else."

"What?"

Azarel sighed softly then. "It seems father blessed you into being. As well as put you in Lucifer's path."

Chloe just stood there staring at her. "Why?"

Azarel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know neither does Amenadiel either and he's the one who did it."

Chloe sighed softly. "That explains why he pushed me away that one time and came back saying he was married to someone named Candy."

Azarel snorted slightly. "Sorry I think Lu would rather have you than candy a person or sweets."

Chloe tried not to blush then. "Um, thanks. Does anyone know why?"

Azarel shook her head. "No, I even checked with Gabriel if he knew he just made a guess if that help's."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "It's better then nothing right now."

"His guess is you were blessed into being and put into Lucifer's path. So you can be that one thing or well person he craves in his life. The rest of us have our job's where he didn't need his anymore after he brought light to the world. So he rebelled against his family since he felt he was no longer needed by us."

Chloe rubbed her forehead. "So basically I'm a security blanket for Lucifer?"

Azarel laughed softly at that image. "In Gabriel's mind yes in Michael's no. He butts in and said its more your his thing or well person to love. We all have the things we love in our job and Lucifer grew to hate his. And ended up becoming the king of hell and you know how well that ended too."

Chloe sighed softly. "He's lucky I love him or this would drive me all to the loony bin."

Azarel smiled softly. "Sorry I can't be more help but duty calls." She said before she vanished.

Chloe muttered something about some aspirin and got into her car. She took two out of her purse and some water she had picked up earlier and took them. She sighed softly as she kept on driving then.


	5. Nine down and three to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Break.

Chloe sat down on the hood of her car for a moment as she popped her neck. She saw how late it was getting and she knew she had a few more places to check out. Before she would have to call it a night and get some sleep. But she also knew she couldn't just give up on finding him just yet either.

Amendieal showed up and held her out packed lunch. "Azarel told me what happened are you okay?"

Chloe took the lunch and smiled softly. "Thanks. You mean the fact I knew longer he is the devil and your an angel. And you made me think you were all mortal people."

Amendieal rubbed the back of his neck then. "Sorry about that I was just doing what I thought was right at the time."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I know you're forgiven. You were just trying to protect your siblings and Lucifer as well too."

Amendieal chuckled softly. "Always have been. Anyway, I asked Linda to get you some dinner. And I checked Lucifer's other places outside of Los Angelus."

Chloe smiled softly. "I will have to thank her later for that. And was he?"

Amendieal shook his head slightly. "No, he's still here. So that's a good thing right?"

Chloe sighed softly and nodded her head some. "Yeah." She opened her lunch and blushed. "Are you sure Linda packed it and not Maze?"

"Pretty sure why?"

Chloe showed him what was inside the bag.

Amendieal chuckled softly along with some food there was a box of condom's as well too. "Proactive isn't she?"

Chloe laughed softly. "To say the least." She took the condom's out and put them in her car before she started to eat her lunch.

Amendieal shook his head slightly when she offered him some of her food. "How many more houses do you need to check?"

Chloe pulled out her phone and checked over the list that Ella sent her earlier. "Looks like three left. Why do I get the feeling he will be in the last one I check?"

Amendieal chuckled softly. "Isn't that how it always works. Its always never the first place you go to look either sadly."

Chloe sighed softly. "Yeah." She finished her food then. "Thanks."

Amendieal nodded his head slightly. "Your welcome. Oh and Chloe."

Chloe looked into Amendieal's face. "Yes?"

"Don't be too harsh on him."

Chloe smiled at him. "I just want to find him right now is all Amendieal. The rest is going to take time to get used to it."

"Remember he is still a man in love with a woman aka you."

Chloe smiled at that thought. "True he is that." She turned and walked back to her car door. When she turned back to speak to Amendieal he was gone then. "Okay." She got into her car then and put the box of condom's in her purse to be dealt with later. She started up her car and drove off then towards the last three houses.


	6. Found/Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has she finally found Lucifer?

Chloe pulled up outside the last place and sighed softly. "Please be here." She said softly to her self as she grabbed her purse and locked the car behind her. She walked up slowly towards the front door quietly.

Lucifer stood up from the couch and popped his neck slightly. "Bloody couch." He muttered as he turned and walked into the bedroom. He stripped his clothes off and laid down on top of his bed staring up at nothing. "It still hurts so much." He placed a hand over his heart just as the doorbell rang.

Chloe stood there waiting and hoping he was inside. "It still hurts not knowing where he is." She turned her face away when the door finally opened.

Lucifer had groaned when the doorbell rang and muttered under his breath as he got up and threw on a robe. He headed to the front door and opened it and stood there stunned to see who stood there before him. "I'm dreaming. I'm finally in a drug coma and dreaming." He put a hand on his face and groaned.

Chloe turned her head around and smiled softly at him. "Yes, a nice dream Lucifer. And shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lucifer's left eye twitched slightly. "Really I'm getting yelled at by a dream about not being in bed." He turned and walked away.

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and closed the door behind her. She made sure it was locked before she put her purse down and followed after him. "You should go to sleep Lucifer."

Lucifer sat down on his bed as he looked over at her sadly. "Why you're going to leave when I wake up."

Chloe walked in front of him and kissed him on his forehead. "If you crawl into bed I will stay here with you until you wake."

"Fine." He muttered as he took his robe off.

Chloe blushed and looked away suddenly. "Lucifer put some underwear on please."

"You're rather bossy for a dream." He grumbled as he put a pair of underwear on and sat down on his bed then.

"Yeah, and you still love it." She said as she tucked Lucifer into his bed as she smiled down at him.

"Sad but true."

"Go to sleep now Lucifer. I will be here when you wake up I swear it."

Lucifer pointed at his bed. "Dream Chloe should join me it is after all my dream."

Chloe shook her head slightly as she took her shoes, sock's, and her jacket off. "Alright, you big baby." She said as she crawled onto the bed beside him. "Better?"

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. It could remind anyone of a small child sleeping with its stuffed animal or pillow. "Better." He muttered as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep then.

Chloe laid there looking around the room and softly muttered. "Yep, I'm a security blanket for the devil." She shook her head slightly before she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is still not the end of the series.


	7. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of these who am I to disagree... (Go listen to the rest of the song on youtube please)
> 
> Am I dreaming or is she really in my bed next to me? And what is going to happen next to us? And why do I feel like someone other then my father might be torturing me over all of this?

Lucifer woke up the next morning to a warm body in his bed. He recalled he had someone come to his house last night. But not much beyond that besides he was doing a lot of drugs and drinking the night before. He looked down at the person in his arms fearing some of what he might have done. He gently pushed back the woman's face and stared down at the still dressed woman.

Chloe yawned and wiggled up against the warm body before it hit her she wasn't in her own bed. She looked up to see Lucifer looking down at her. "Did you sleep well Lucifer?"

Lucifer blinked a couple times as he stared at her. "I'm dreaming still, aren't I?"

Chloe reached up and slapped him in the face. "Now does that feel like your dreaming Lucifer?"

Lucifer put a hand up to his face and rubbed that spot she just hit. "Ow."

Chloe sighed softly. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer sat up in bed and sighed softly. "Why are you here Chloe?"

Chloe sat up in his bed and pulled his head down onto her lap. She smirked when the rest of him went with his head. "I didn't react well, did I?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No."

Chloe ran her fingers through his hair then. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer looked up at her. "For what?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "For not handling it well. For not believing you all along. Basically for a lot of things I'm sorry."

Lucifer reached up and ran his hand against her cheek. "How did you find me?"

"Dan made a file about you back when we first met and I was still married to him."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Douche knew all my homes. But who helped you locate me?"

"Your little sister Azarel checked hell were Cain is being currently tortured thankfully. And your brother Amendieal checked your other listings outside of Los Angelius for him. I checked all twelve of your listings here though I did check Lux first. You didn't give me a chance to let my self-come to terms with all of this Lucifer."

Lucifer looked sad for a moment. "You look like I broke you. I saw that look once before on another human."

"Linda?"

Lucifer nodded his some. "Yes."

"It is still odd, to say the least Lucifer you have to agree with me on that. Not counting other reason's as well too. Like being told I was blessed into being to be put into your path by your father."

"I don't know why he did that."

"Neither does your brother. Though it did all fall into the lines of a security blanket though."

Lucifer cracked up laughing then. "Your one sexy blanket then." He said giving her his rather devilish smile.

"And you're the biggest pervert former angel I know."

Lucifer smiled softly. "True and I still got the wings to prove it."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I bet. I should let the others know I found you while you go shower." She said simply before she quickly added. "Alone."

Lucifer pouted cutely. "I rather have you in there with me."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No. This is all new so no."

Lucifer sat up then and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and gave her his most wicked grin. "If you're not still here when I get out. I will hunt you down and tie you to my bed or a pole."

Chloe blushed brightly as he gets up and headed to the shower. "PERVERT!" She yelled at him as he went.

Lucifer just laughed over the whole thing.

Chloe got up and grabbed her shoes as she headed towards the front door where her purse is. She sat down and put them on before she pulled out her phone and started to make phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What evil thing should I do next?
> 
> What sweet or naughty thing should I do next?


	8. Twist of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always expect a twist when you think everything is going to end with a happily ever after.

Chloe sat in the chair and looked at her phone and she let Maze and Linda know already she had found Lucifer. She checked the clock and called her home phone number.

"Mom, did you find him already?"

Chloe laughed softly and then she smiled hearing her daughter speak to her about Lucifer. It's a surprise how much her little girl loves the devil himself. "Yes, I did, monkey. Did you get all your homework done not just what you wanted to do?"

Trixie grinned brightly. "Yes, mommy. Will you tell Lucifer he shouldn't make people worry about him?"

"I will. Will you put your father on please?"

A moment later Dan was online then. "So you found the runaway then?"

"Yes, I did he's fine if your wondering."

"I don't need to know how he is in bed Chloe?"

Chloe blushed then. "Not what I mean Dan."

Dan sighed softly before he muttered softly. "Fine. Anything else?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, I just thought people who know Lucifer would like to know I found him." She said simply. "Guess the case is still going on then?"

"Yes." He grew quiet just as men in suits came busting into the house. "Chloe whatever you do don't come home."

Chloe stayed quiet as she heard talking over the line. 

"Where is Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar?"

Dan spoke up then. "I don't have a clue."

"They are to be charged for crimes."

Dan put the phone down as he spoke again. "What crimes?"

"Murder for starters. Besides Lucifer has broken more laws then you can count. Who's on the phone line there?"

Dan looked at the phone. "Just my daughter's babysitter. I am a police officer as well so stop treating me and my daughter like we commit a crime."

"We shall see about all of that."

Chloe turned her phone off then and took the battery out. She threw it into the trash and grabbed her purse and headed to the bedroom. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer was finishing the button's on his clean jacket as he turned and looked at her. He could clearly see the worry in her eyes and he didn't like that one bit. "What's wrong?"

Chloe took a breath before she spoke. "Men just broke into my house looking for us. Saying we have committed crimes with you breaking more then someone can count."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "I haven't committed a crime in a long time if you don't count rebelling against the system a crime. That I can recall right off the top of my head anyway."

Chloe looked up at him. "I need to go back and clear our names." She turned and went to walk away from him unlike earlier when he flew away from her.


	9. Who's blocking the road?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's stopping Chloe's return to town?

Chloe made it out to her car and slipped inside. She sighed sadly when she started to drive away back into the city.

Lucifer had stood in his room for a moment before he decided what he was going to do. He quickly headed to the front door and glared slightly when he saw that Chloe already left without him. He walked outside and locked the door behind him before his wings came out and he took to the sky.

Chloe's mind tried to stay on what she would have to do once she got back into the city. But it kept going back to that house with Lucifer. "Sadly it was such a brief moment." She quickly slammed on her breaks when a dark figure stepped out in front of her car. She parked and opened the door and got out. "What the hell?"

The dark figure walked towards her not saying anything to her until it was right up onto her. "Forget something?"

Chloe looked up into the face of Lucifer standing there looking down at her. "Lucifer? I could have killed you if not really hurt you." She reached up to smack him for that one.

Lucifer grabbed her hand before she could hit him and kissed the inside of her hand. "I'm not going to let you face this alone. Besides if I had my way you be back in that house tied up while I dealt with the matter."

Chloe blushed brightly before she muttered. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled before he pulled her up against him and he bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips then. He kissed her as he pressed her back into the door of her car and him molded into her front. He pulled back when he knew she was out of breath and he cocked a rather cocky smile at her. "Your pervert my little teddy bear."

Chloe shook her head slightly at him. "I'm not a teddy bear and I'm not a security blanket either."

"Then what Chloe?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Just get in Lucifer." She sighed softly as she got into her car then.

Lucifer chuckled as he walked around the other side and got in. He buckled up and cocked that rather cocky smile again. "Girlfriend?"

"Too soon. We haven't been on one day yet."

"True but I could fix that after we see what the men in black what with us mostly me."

Chloe started the car then and started to drive. "Your siblings?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Azarel and Amendiael are the only ones who currently come to earth. And it's not that hard to find the children of my father we pray to one of them and they show up."

"And if it is?"

"Would beating them up and throwing them off a cliff as being over the top?"

"With nonangelic siblings yes that would be over the top."

Lucifer chuckled then. "So I could get away with it because of my elder brothers. Trust me when I say Gabriel was no saint. Though Michael was the worst by far than anything that Gabriel did. Though all I did was become a rebel and turned some people against dear old dad." He shrugged his shoulders then. "And ended up becoming the king of hell."

Chloe laughed softly. "That expects a lot more about you."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends on the time of day and what we're talking about too."


	10. Heading to the police station.

Chloe drove along she almost jumped out of her skin when Lucifer reached over and touched her hand.

"Sorry." He muttered sadly.

"No its okay I was just lost in my thoughts I swear." She held out her hand to him then.

Lucifer took it and kissed the back of her hand then.

There was quiet the rest of the way back into town. They drove pass Chloe's home before they headed to the police station. "I guess this makes more sense." She said simply as they parked and got out.

Lucifer walked with Chloe holding her hand until they were inside the police station. "Lead the way detective." He said letting go of her hand with a soft smile on his face towards her.

Chloe smiled softly and nodded her head some as she walked ahead of Lucifer as they entered the police station. She saw three people dressed in black talking to each other as Dan sat with Trixie in another room. "What are the charges?"

Lucifer walked up behind Chloe and looked at the three in black. "Hello, Adam, Eve, and really Lucien. Don't you three have better things to do then come here and bother me?"

Everyone turned and looked at Lucifer as he called the three people by there names. The tall male who is a little taller then the female in the group pulled off his sunglasses and looked at him. "Daniel wishes to speak with you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes well, he knows how to reach me if he wishes to speak to me he knows that."

The woman removed her sunglasses and glared at him. "We were given orders to bring you to him if we must."

Lucifer made a tsking sound as he looked at her. "Eve you know better than to talk to me like that." He stared into her eyes as his eyes flash red as someone cleared their throat and Chloe elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch." He said looking at Chloe then.

"Behave Lucifer."

The more elfish person cleared his throat then. "I think we are all starting this talk on the wrong foot." He looked at Chloe. "A place we can talk not so out in the open?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she leads the way to an empty interrogation room.

Lucifer stopped near the door when he felt someone was hugging him. He looked down to see Trixie hugging him then. He had a soft smile as he saw her happy to see him. "Hello, small human." He said still smiling at her.

"Don't leave us again Lucifer."

Lucifer pulled her off of him before he knelt down before her. "Not if I can help it. Besides your mother is very good at tracking me down." He patted her on her head. "But I have to go in there and talk to them right now."

"Alright but you owe me chocolate cake." She said with a childish grin on her face.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Deal."

Trixie gave her mother a quick hug before she went back over to her father.

Lucifer looked at Chloe and smiled. "At least it isn't diamonds yet she loves." His smile turned to a grin.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she followed him into the room and closed the door behind them.


	11. Whats wrong with Dream?

Lucifer turned on them once the door was closed behind him. "Well, what's wrong with Dream?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer then. "I thought they said his name was Daniel?"

Lucifer looked at her then. "The first dream from century's ago was killed. And another named Daniel took his place. There is more to that story though none the less but its kind of pointless since it doesn't have to deal with Doctor Fate, I take it?"

Adam shook his head slightly. "No, it doesn't. Doctor Fate and his wife Lyta are with there son Daniel aka Dream."

Eve looked at her husband then. "Adam he's Hector isn't Doctor Fate anymore."

Adam blinked slightly. "I forgot sorry."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Why does Dream need to see me?"

Lucien spoke then. "It's about Bast. She's causing trouble for some people. It seems she took out a bunch of people some are demon's you know and others are mortal people as well too."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Bast as in the goddess Bast?"

Lucifer looked at her. "The one and the same." He turned and looked at Adam then. "Did you offer her catnip or cat toy's?"

All three of them looked at him annoyed. "Yes." They said at the same time.

Chloe giggled softly. "If she's anything like Lucifer. Did she happen to get into a fight with a former lover or something?"

Eve shook her head slightly. "We checked with him and they are still together. Though he was tied down at the time." She said blushing as she looked away.

Lucifer sighed softly. "Did she kill anyone?"

Adam looked at him. "Only those who harm felines."

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly. "So I really don't need to see him then." He turned and reached for the doorknob.

"He asked to see you none the less."

"I don't want to return to hell right now. Just tell him to do his job as Dream he knows where to find me that way. And don't make me tell you that fact again." He said as he shifted into his true form.

Adam stepped back along with Eve and Lucien before all three bowed down before him. "Yes, my king." He said simply as Lucifer shifted back and they filed out of the room.

Chloe looked up at him then. "You do have a very king-like voice."

Lucifer turned and gave her one of his cocky smiles then. "Will it work on you?"

Chloe laughed softly as she walked out of the room then.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he followed Chloe out of the room as well too.


	12. Its on me.

When Chloe walked out of the room she couldn't hold back the giggle when she found Lucifer once again trapped in the arms of her daughter. "Are we playing capture Lucifer?"

Trixie smiled at her mom. "Yes. Do you want to play mom?"

Chloe walked over and patted her daughter on the head. She bent down to her level as she whispered softly. "Do you want to know a secret munchkin?"

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Yeah. What is it, mom?"

"I already captured him."

"Is he your boyfriend mom?"

"Still too early for label's dear. But are you okay if I do start to date him?"

Trixie stood there thinking for a minute or two. "I think so."

Chloe pulled her daughter into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's late and you should get to bed."

"Can I have chocolate cake tomorrow?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "How about I bring it. If I'm not still trapped in my meeting?"

Trixie hugged Lucifer then happily.

Dan watched the whole thing with a shake of his head slightly. "Monkey can you go put your coat on while I talk to your mother for a moment?"

"Alright." Trixie went and put her coat on.

Dan turned and pulled Chloe to the side away from Lucifer. "Do you know?"

Chloe blinked slightly. "Do I know what?"

"He's the devil?"

"How do you know... you were in the other room watching instead of being in the room with our daughter?"

"Answer me please?"

"Yes, I know."

"I don't want him around our daughter."

"Why?"

"He will make her do evil things even you."

"We make those choices Dan. He is not the person behind that. And to think otherwise could be thought of as kind of racist against demon's, angel's and things."

"Really you're going to go there, Chloe?"

"Yes."

"I still don't like it."

"You didn't like it when he became my partner first before anything else Dan. And then anything else doesn't have a label yet either."

Dan just threw his hands up and walked out of the room and walked his daughter out of the building then.

Chloe walked back over to Lucifer then. "Dan saw."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I am hungry though." She said simply before quickly adding. "For food."

"My treat." He said as he walked her out chuckling as he went.


	13. Detective Douche knows.

Lucifer walked outside with Chloe and looked at her as she watched Trixie drive off with Dan. "I guess he saw my true face?" He asked as he stood beside her.

Chloe turned her head slightly. "Yes. He doesn't like you in Trixie's life now knowing."

"Yet children see the truth of people even when adults don't."

"Where did you hear that before?"

"Century's ago before I became the devil." He said simply as he walked over to her car. "He was also very annoying, to say the least."

Chloe looked at him funny. "Who?"

Lucifer looked at her then. "My half-brother Jesus Christ."

Chloe's eyes grew big than before she shook her head slightly. "Your dad didn't?" She asked as they got into the car then.

"No, he didn't cheat on my mother with a mortal. He just wanted a child to walk among them. Since Gabriel threw a hissy fit when a guy hit on him back then yeah."

Chloe laughed softly as they drove. "Why did he?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "The guys thought my brother was a girl. All they saw was Gabriel bent over pulling a robe out of a well. And let's just say they thought he had at the time a female's ass."

Chloe smirked softly. "I guess your dad pulled you all out after that."

"Yeah. Let's stop here we can take dinner back before my meeting with Dream."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she pulled in and parked just as Lucifer got out of the car.

Lucifer came out a few minutes later with takeout and got into the car with Chloe. "Alright."

Chloe pulled out and drove them to Lux. "Smells good."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Just the food?" He asked with a rather wicked smile on his face as they got out of the car then.

"Pervert." She said with a shake of her head.

"Only yours." He said as he walked them into Lux and headed to the elevator and rode it up as they held hands as they went.


	14. Dinner and small talk.

Once inside his loft, he set the food on the table and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He put the glasses down and opened the bottle and poured the glasses and set the bottle down before he sat down across from her. "Dig in."

Chloe handed him a napkin and grabbed the chopsticks and her food. She took the lid off her food and broke apart the chopsticks as she started to eat her food. A few bites in and a swallow of wine before she spoke. "Is Dream coming here or do you go back to speak to him."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I just go to sleep and he will come to me in my dreams. If he really wanted to talk to me. Though if I don't wake up in the morning if you stay you might have to hit me or something."

Chloe raised an eyebrow over that. "Why?"

"I never know with that guy."

Chloe blinked a couple times. "Okay." She said before she went back to her meal.

"I do still owe you a real date."

"Yes, you do."

Lucifer chuckled softly before they finished there meal. "When you're ready to put the boyfriend and girlfriend label on this I am okay with that."

"The whole thing is new. Not the whole dating bit the other part you understand?"

"The fact I really am the son of the God and Goddess."

Chloe blinked slightly. "So you really do have a mom. I thought it was..." She stopped her self there before she laughed. "Sorry."

Lucifer smirked at her. "It's okay. I'm sure by now my father is used to that train of people's thoughts." He said chuckling softly. "You have met my mother before."

Chloe looked at him funny. "When?"

"You remember that attack on Charlotte and how she had a change in personality. And then later attacked and dragged Dan off. And how I reacted when you asked me if I slept with Charlotte?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah what about it?"

"For a time my mother was in Charlotte. Then after what happened at the pier, she became the real Charlotte again."

"How did your mom take over Charlotte?"

"Easy she was dead. But after my mother left Charlotte's body her soul was able to return to her body. She did later put a lot of what she recalled together."

"Did she know?"

"About my mother or the fact of who my brother and I really are?"

"Both."

"Yes, I showed her much to Linda's displeasure. And you know Linda knows who I really am right?"

"Yes, when she called Marcus by the name Cain I had her put the two together."

"I just wanted to make sure you know."

"You are handling it a lot better then Linda did."

"How so?"

"Let's just say she looked like I broke her or took her favorite toy and threw it off the side of the cliff."

"You didn't do something like that did you?"

"I didn't but Michael did to Azarel."

"Why?"

"She is the youngest and she got food I think or was it paint on something he was working on. And Michael took her doll and threw it. I saw it and dived off the cliff before she could. The doll was really banged up after that."

"What happened to Michael then."

"You know he should have hid better when dad found out what he did. Cause he was dragged off and was punished harshly for it. He couldn't sit down for almost a whole month. Also dad took away his wings as well on top of that."

"Did you fix her doll?"

"No mom did while Michael got punished for it."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Lucifer on his cheek then. "So you were a good boy at times."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin then. "I can be if I wanted to." He chuckled softly as he looked at the time. "I should lay down now." He stood up to clear up the mess.

Chloe shooed him away. "I will you shouldn't delay this any longer."

Lucifer nodded his head before he kissed her on her forehead and headed to his bedroom.

Chloe shook her head slightly before she cleaned up the remains of there dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else is wondering Bast will show up in a couple chapters.


	15. Meeting with Dream.

Lucifer walked into his bedroom and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He loosened up his pants and removed his shoes. He then removed his pants and then his shirt. He sat down on his bed and turned towards the living room as he watched Chloe clean up their dinner. He smiled softly to himself before he laid down and closed his eyes then. Shortly thereafter he was sound asleep and drifting off to dreamland then.

~Dream stood waiting for the king of hell to enter dreamland as many people call it. "You're finally here. If you had returned to hell we wouldn't have to meet like this Lucifer."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "If you had come to me other then in my sleep we could be talking like normal people. But that is beside's the point what is the problem you had to pull me away from other matters at hand?"

Dream looked at him slightly annoyed. "The problem is you and the problem's in hell that is being formed because the king isn't there."

Lucifer looked at him sternly. "You know as well as I how much I was displeased with being left in charge of hell."

Dream nodded his head slightly. "I remember the talks we have had about it. But I still think you should return."

"I'm not ready to return. And no one can force the devil to do what he doesn't want to do Dream."

"True but that is beside's the point."

Lucifer sighed softly. "If I left someone in charge until I decide to return will that calm your nerves on this matter?"

Dream stood there thinking for a while. "It might. Who do you have in mind? Surely not Mazikeen she's with you up there?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Scared of her?"

"No." Looks at him annoyed.

Lucifer smirked then. "Right."

Dream looked at him annoyed. "Samael." He said sternly.

Lucifer glared darkly at Dream. "Keep it up and you will end up with roast raven's for pets next time."

Dream stepped towards him then. "Do you want me to make this dream into a nightmare for you?"

"I will ask Maze if not her then if all else fails I could always leave you in charge until my return."

Dream shook his head slightly. "You're going to bring that human's soul with you aren't you?"

"I might."

Dream sighed softly. "Just make sure its where she wants to go and not where she should really go."

Lucifer looked at him and smiled. "You should get your self a security blanket old chap. You would end up being in a whole lot better mood then you are now." He turned and walked away from Dream.

Dream shook his head slightly. "Make your choice soon before I pull you back into the land of dreams."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he kept on walking as he yawned softly as he went.~

Chloe had stayed the night to make sure Lucifer was alright. Though unlike before she had fallen asleep in a nearby chair she had moved in the room while he slept. When she opened her eyes she found Lucifer staring right back at her. "What?"

Lucifer smiled at her. "Nothing I was just enjoying watching you sleep."

Chloe shook her head slightly just as her phone went off. "Oh." She pulled out her phone and yawned softly as she answered it. "Yes, Dan I will be there shortly." She put her phone away. "Dan wants to talk." She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "I will call you later tonight."

Lucifer reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her down to kiss him on his lips. "If you need back up I can be there quickly."

Chloe smiled softly before she turned and headed towards the elevator after grabbing her purse.

Lucifer laid in bed staring up and smiling to himself. "I guess I am a rather happy devil." He chuckled to himself as he went to take a shower and dress for the day.


	16. The talk with Dan.

Chloe made it back to her home and parked outside. She walked inside she found Dan standing there unhappy. "What?"

Dan kept his arms across his chest. "I don't want him around our daughter. You don't know what he will make her do. He is after all the devil if you have forgotten Chloe."

"I haven't forgotten. And people make their own choices as I have made my own about him."

"He is the devil."

"Who almost freaks out when our daughter hugs him. And Trixie loves him and I asked him not to tell her the truth about who he really is."

Dan sighed softly. "I still don't like it."

Chloe smiled softly. "Dan you have your right to not like anyone I care about. And you two might stay the way you guys are now. But I love him and he loves me and where it goes between me and him. It's too early to say just like we haven't said those three words to each other just to our selves."

"Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as I was between us."

Dan sighed softly. "I took Trixie to school already. I told her you would pick her up since I have to work a double."

"They haven't told me yet when I can go back."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "If you or Trixie change in personality I will file to take our daughter from you, Chloe. Otherwise, I will not stand between you and Lucifer you understand?"

"Yeah, Dan I do. But it will be okay." She patted him on his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "I will walk you out." She opened the door to find a cat sitting there looking at her. "That's a really big house cat." The cat she was looking at was the size of a female black panther. She noticed the collar and smiled softly. "Come on in Bast." She looked at Dan. "It's okay."

Dan looked at his ex-wife like she lost her fing mind. "Okay." He said simply as he left.

Chloe turned and looked at Bast then. "Bowl of milk or cream?" She asked like she was talking to a fellow human being then.

Bast blinked a couple times as she stared at her.

"I know who you really are Bast. The Goddess of cats you are safe to show your true form to me." She said simply.

Bast just stared at her with a tilt of her head then.

"I just started to go out with Lucifer Morningstar."

Bast yawned softly before she popped her neck.

"Are you stuck in your feline form?" She asked suddenly.

Bast nodded her head slightly before she laid down on the floor then.

"Oh. Are you hungry?"

Bast just looked up at her with a rather annoyed look.

"Okay, I will stop asking you question's then." She said as she pulled out her phone. "Just calling Lucifer." She said quickly as she dialed Lucifer's cell phone number then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to kill Dan after that?


	17. Flirting and talking with a feline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and talking.

Lucifer picked up his phone. "Is everything okay, Chloe?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dan threated to take Trixie from me. If our personality's change since he thinks I am being influenced by you."

Lucifer growled softly as his eyes shifted red before he calmed down and spoke again. "I guess he is a demonic racist."

"Is that a thing?"

"It is now."

Chloe laughed softly. "I found Bast."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"How did you find her?"

"She found me."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Nothing. It seems she is stuck in her feline form right now."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I need to make a stop first but I will be there as soon as I can."

"Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"Leave Dan alone for right now okay."

Lucifer grumbled slightly. "Okay. But if he causes trouble can I scare him?" He said a little too happily.

Chloe laughed softly. "Yes, Fido." She said snickering over the image of Lucifer as a dog with a wagging tail in her mind's eye then.

"Ha, ha Chloe."

Chloe giggled softly. "Sorry, it popped into my head."

"I'm sure I could pop something else in your head instead of that with your pretty little pussy. i'm sure it needs some petting all night long with just my fingers."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Damn straight your pervert." He said before he hung up the phone then.

Chloe hung up as well as she shook her head some. "I'm dating a pervert."

Bast made a sound that almost sound like chuckles if a cat could chuckle.

Chloe looked at her sharply. "None of that. Did you want something to eat?"

Bast pointed at the tuna she could see and meowed at her.

"Okay then." She said before she got the tuna packet and opened it up and put it on a plate for her.

Bast purred happily before she started to eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because you can talk to your cat or any cat really. Doesn't mean they listen to you, hear you, or are really answering you back nicely.


	18. Checking up on Maze with dessert.

Lucifer stopped at the bakery and got a chocolate cake and red velvet cupcakes with devils food one as well too. He drove over to Linda's and grabbed the two boxes of cupcakes and went to her door. He knocked and smiled as he handed them to her. "How's Maze?"

Linda blinked slightly. "How did you know she was hurt?" She said letting him enter.

Lucifer looked at Maze with sadness in his eyes. "Otherwise she would have helped Chloe hunt me down."

Maze looked up at him. "Good point."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Did you get them?"

Mace smirked darkly at him. "Yes. What's wrong Lucifer?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Dream came to see me last night." He turned and looked at Linda. "Dream is the embodiment of everyone's dreams."

Linda blinked slightly. "Cool, I guess."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "He's cranky sometimes."

Maze shook her head slightly. "What does Mr. Dark and cranky what?"

"He wants me to return to hell or put someone in my place until I decide to return to hell."

Linda looked at him. "Who do you have in mind?"

Lucifer looked at Maze then. "If you still want to return to hell that is?"

"Can I think about it, my lord?" She asked him since he was asking her as the king of hell and not as Lucifer.

"Not for long though. I can only keep him at bay for so long before I put him in place instead."

Linda looked at him. "If Maze goes who will be your bodyguard then? Besides Chloe?"

"There is other demon's who are under her command who could serve me well." He said simply. "And I should think about getting bulletproof suits, don't you?"

Linda and Maze both cracked up laughing then before Maze winced slightly. "Ow. And yes."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Rest." he said simply before he turned and walked out of Linda's office then and headed back to his car.

Linda looked at Maze after Lucifer left. "If you want to go back I would understand."

Maze smiled softly. "I know I just don't know you know?"

Linda smirked softly. "Yeah." She said as she opened the boxes of cupcakes then. "Oh, red velvet and devil's food as well too." She smiled softly over the fact.

"But right now we feast." Maze said with a grin as she saw the cupcakes herself.


	19. Dealing with a feline.

Lucifer arrived not long later and carried the cake to the door. He smirked to himself when he heard Chloe inside speak.

"Get off of there Bast."

Lucifer chuckled as he knocked on the door.

Chloe opened the door a short while later and smiled at Lucifer. "She keeps jumping on things she shouldn't."

Lucifer chuckled as he handed her the cake and walked inside. "Trixie's chocolate cake as requested." He said before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She points at Bast then. "Do you mind maybe she might listen to you?" She said closing the door behind him and went to put the cake on the counter then.

Lucifer walked over to Bast and patted her on her head then. "So who did you piss off this time Bast?"

Bast purred briefly at him before she looked at him and meowed.

"Really? And you wonder why Anubis gets mad at you." He shook his head slightly.

Bast hissed at him.

"Testy little kitty."

Bast growled at him and swatted at his face.

"Alright, already no need for name calling Bast."

Lucifer looked at her collar. "It says relent and you will be reborn. Or in your case, you will be able to speak instead of meows and hisses."

Bast made a huff like sound and went and laid down on the couch then.

"She's not going to relent is she?" Chloe asked as she looked at Lucifer.

"Clearly no. Sadly this is a lover's spat." Lucifer said simply. "And I can't do anything about it."

Chloe walked over and leaned against Lucifer then. "She just needs to talk to him."

"Yes go talk and not hang out here."

Bast looked over the couch at them and looked at them rather annoyed.

Lucifer looked over at her then and sternly said. "She could kick you out you know. And then where would you go?"

Bast looked at him and meowed.

"No cats allowed in Lux."

Bast gave him the stick eye before she meowed and hissed and turned back into her goddess-like form then. "Your still a bastard Lucifer."

"Don't care. Who told you to come here, Bast?"

Bast looked away from him then before she looked back at him. "Dream did."

Lucifer looked annoyed. "Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"He said she is the best place to find Lucifer." She stood up slowly and patted him on his head. "At least you found each other." She said simply as she opened the door and walked out then. "We shall meet again human." She said right before she closed the door behind her.


	20. A little flirting with the devil.

After Bast left Lucifer gently pulled Chloe onto his lap and smiled wickedly at her. "How many hours until the small human is home?"

Chloe looked at her watch. "A couple more hours before I have to go pick her up. Why?"

Lucifer leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Chloe blushed brightly before she muttered softly. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes but I like the idea of being your pervert." He nuzzled his nose into her cheek then. "Something tells me you do too."

Chloe sighed softly. "Just not on the job Lucifer."

Lucifer leaned up and nibbled on her ear. "If I must."

"If you ever want to have sex with me even once you will."

Lucifer gave her a wicked grin then. "Have you had dream sex with me before?"

Chloe blushed as she looked away. "Maybe."

"I take that as a yes. Not that I mind but it wasn't the real thing." He kissed her ear softly. "One of these days soon very soon. I should show you how very good the real thing between us really is." He chuckled softly.

Chloe turned and kissed him on the lips then deeply. She pulled back a bit later for air as Lucifer sat there stunned. "That's one way to quiet the devil."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Shall I show you another way?" He said as his trademark grin appeared on his face then.

Chloe sighed softly. "Maybe another time." She smiled at him then as she straddled his lap then. "Lucifer." She asked him softly.

Lucifer looked up at her then with a cock of his head tilted.

"If you ever run off again and I have to track you down. I'm going to tie you to some bed and spank you for that."

Lucifer broke into a rather wicked grin then. "I like the sound of that."

Chloe shook her head slightly as he smiled at her. "My boyfriend is a pervert."

"And the devil himself."

"True."


	21. How Romantic.

Three months of dating and they have had sex only when there wasn't a major case going on. Well, that was more Chloe's rule then Lucifer's. If it was up to them they would have sex almost twenty-four seven. Shortly after Chloe and Lucifer put a label on it they had told those who needed to know. Trixie was thrilled and hugged him tightly if she could have hugged him any tighter his legs might have fallen off or something like that. Dan wasn't happy was an understatement of a lifetime. But because he asked for a transfer he got it. He came home for his daughters birthdays and holidays and some free time he was there for his daughter. Just so she knew he still loves her very much and why he left wasn't because of her it was more of him and how much he still misses Charlotte. Though Lucifer did give him a bright spot seemed Marcus was in hell and Charlotte got to go to heaven.

"If you stay a good person and do good things Dan you could one day join her."

"It's too late for me Lucifer."

"Trust me its never to late Dan. Trust me I see and know evil and that's not there currently anymore." He had told Dan before he drove off to his new job in a new location.

One month later Chloe laid in bed naked with Lucifer smiling to her self. "And what are you going to do one day when it's my turn to go."

"Simple I'm going to drag you to hell." He said looking down at her.

Chloe looked up at him then. "Just so you can keep your blanket/teddy bear close?"

Lucifer leaned up slightly and smirked his devilish smirk then. "No so I can keep my wife close to me Chloe."

Chloe just stared at him blankly. "Um, what?"

Lucifer sat up and got out of bed then. "I said, my wife." He walked over to his walk-in closet and walked in.

Chloe sat up in bed. "But you're not married Lucifer?"

Lucifer came back out with his hands behind his back. "True. I'm not yet married."

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at her. "Let me finish before you speak okay?"

Chloe nodded her head as she watched him.

"When I felt like I was broken and lost you were there for me. Even when I didn't know that I was. You drew me in and I fell for you long and hard. So I am asking you Chloe Decker if you will become my wife, my bride, my queen of hell?" He asked before he moved his arms from behind his back and held out to her the black ring box.

Chloe was just stunned but she smiled none the less as she opened the black ring box and inside on the red silk laid a beautiful female version of his own ring plus a diamond-encrusted ring in it. She looked up confused then. "What's with the two rings?" She asked him clearly confused.

Lucifer took the ring with the diamond on it and slipped it on her ring finger. "This is your engagement ring. And this one..." He picked up the female version of his ring and slid it on the finger next to the pointer finger. "Is so if demon's and what ever's that come around know you're protected by me and my siblings."

Chloe smiled softly as she reached up and with two hands pulled him down to her. "There is something else about the ring to isn't there Lucifer?" She asked before she kissed him.

"Yes."

Lucifer smirked. "It marks your soul for hell."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Pervert."

Lucifer had a wicked smile on his face. "Yes, and you haven't answered me yet either."

Chloe pulled him back down to her again. "Yes my silly little devil. Now come to make the soon to be the queen of hell very happy."

Lucifer's smile couldn't have been anymore wider as he spoke. "Yes, my queen." He said before he covered her body with his. "I love to make my queen moan for her king."

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise coming.
> 
> Do you want it J? 
> 
> *Grins darkly at you*


	22. Extra scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love of this story.

Lucifer opened his eyes and tried to move his arms and found them to be tied to the bed. "Alright wife time to untie me."

Chloe walked out of the shadow's towards him with her hands behind her back. She gave him a rather wicked smile as she knelt on the bed beside him. "Not until I'm done, husband." She said before she brought her arms from behind her back with the ball gag in her hands and put it in Lucifer's mouth then. "Now you can enjoy your self without nearly making me come with your words."

Lucifer chuckled softly then.

Chloe ran her hand down his chest slowly enjoying how his skin twitched under her hand. Her hand went all the way down to his cock and wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked him.

Lucifer moaned.

"Naughty little Lucifer." She said simply as she scooted down the bed and turned her head slightly and started to lick the head of his cock.

Lucifer's moans grew louder.

Chloe sucked harder on him as she took him all the way into her mouth. Before she started to bob her head up and down as she happily sucked on him.

Lucifer tried to trust his hip's up into her mouth.

Chloe pulled back and tsked at him for that. "Naughty boy should be punished." She said with a smirk as she got up and walked away from him. She kept on walking until she is out of sight. She came back with some things and set them down on the table nearby. "I did say you're going to be punished."

Lucifer just laid there and watched her.

Chloe grabbed an ice cube and ran it slowly down Lucifer's body as it melted and he trashed it about as she did so. She put what was left of the ice cube into her mouth and bent her head as she took his cock into her mouth at the same time as the ice cube.

Lucifer trashed upwards with a rather loud groan as she sucked on him and the ice cube at the same time.

Chloe finished off the ice cube as she pulled back and reached over for the feather duster and lightly ran them over his body slowly. Mostly she aimed for teasing his nipples. "I love watching you twitch for me."

Lucifer gave her a stern warning then.

"Yes I know I'm next."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head then as he had a moan slip past the ball gag then.

Chloe smiled softly as she put the feather duster away and removed her dress for him. She straddled his stomach knowing he could see the vibrator inside her and could hear it as well. She reached between her legs and rubbed her nub before she pinched it. She reached between her legs and grabbed the vibrator and slowly trusted it in and out of her.

Lucifer's eyes were staring at her pussy as it got almost dripping wet as she started to speed up her trusting.

Chloe moaned loudly as she was pretty much slamming her hip's down onto the vibrator as she slammed it up into her over and over again. She threw her head back as she cummed all over him and the vibrator as well too. She laid there with her legs spread open for him to see all the way up inside of her.

Lucifer grunted at her as he tried to move his cock to the point where she could feel it against her skin then.

Chloe sat up then and put the vibrator to the side before she took his cock in hand and slowly took him all the way inside of her then. She wiggled her hips as she undid his wrists.

Lucifer ripped the ball gag out of his mouth as his hands came down onto her hip's and automatically started to pick her up and slam her back down onto his cock over and over again. "My sex queen."

Chloe's hands came up onto Lucifer's shoulders as her nails dug into his shoulder. "Harder."

Lucifer kept on trusting hard into her over and over again. "Who's queen are you?" He groaned through clenched teeth as he kept on slamming her down on his cock as he trusted into her as well.

"Yours." She groaned as her head fell forward as she kept being bounced on his cock over and over again.

"Your the devil's queen." He flipped her onto her back without removing himself from her as he kept on thrusting into her. "Mine." He growled at her before he trusted hard and deep within her as he came hard.

Chloe threw her head back as she screamed as she came for him.

Sometime later Lucifer slipped out of her and laid her down beside him. He pulled her up against his chest then. "I love you, Chloe."

"Do you think we are pregnant again after that?" She asked him without answering him.

"Could be."

Chloe smiled softly. "Or we will keep trying until the end of time my love?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "And beyond."

Chloe fell asleep against Lucifer.

Lucifer quietly chuckled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep against her with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my next story in a Lost series called Lost and Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to gift this series to the one person who gave me a comment that sounded like he/she was going to have a panic attack. So yes this series is for you JKL88 so stop panicking.


End file.
